Miss Undercover
by Lady Knight Jocelyn
Summary: My version of Miss. Congenialty, with Kel who undergoes a makeover, and Dom, who falls for Kel, and together they must prevent a catastrophic event!
1. Welcome Party

**All of these characters are owned by the Goddess of a writer: Tamora Pierce. **

**And I do not own the Miss. Congeniality plot either! **

**Enjoy!!**

**Miss. ****Perceptive**

**Chapter one:**

**Welcome Party **

˝Eyes that dance with the stars,

A smile that sets of fireworks,

A voice so soft, so calming,

It stops the raging sea,

Laughter filled with such joy-˝

Neal was cut off, as a small rock hit his head. He turned and glared at the innocent looking Lady Knight.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought I saw a bug," Kel said while suppressing a grin.

"Can no one appreciate my poetry about my beloved Yuki?" Neal said exasperated.

"NO!" chorused the small party around him, which included, Kel, Tobe and Merric. It had been a long ride to Steadfast, thanks to Neal and his poetry, if you can even call it that, Kel thought to herself.

Kel sighed inwardly and nudged Hoshi to a trot, Steadfast was only a mile away. They arrived at the gates, and the guard waved them in.

Kel dismounted, and Tobe took Hoshi's reins with Peachblossom's and led the horses to the stable.

"NEAL!"

A young plump woman came into view and was swept up in a tight hug from Neal. "My darling Yuki, my heart is whole once again! I've missed you so much!" He didn't give her a chance to reply, because he held her tight in a romantic kiss.

"Kel!" someone shouted.

Kel whirled around only to be enveloped in a bear hug, by Owen of Jesslaw.

"Kel, it's just jolly you're here! We've all missed you so much!! Isn't it jolly?"

Before Kel could answer she was swept into another bear hug, by her former knight master, Lord Raoul.

"Milord, it's good to see you!" said Kel once she was released.

"Mithros Kel! It's Raoul to you! And it's great to see you to! In one peace I might add," Raoul replied.

Kel laughed, as two more people walked her way.

"Finally you're here! Buri was afraid you weren't going to show up, just to get out of wearing a dress!" said Alanna, the Lioness.

"And miss the celebrations? Never! Besides I had to go, or Sir Meathead would have let his horse die of exhaustion trying to reach his betrothed," replied an amused Kel.

"That's meathead for you," commented a certain blue-eyed sergeant.

Kel turned around to face a grinning Dom. _Mithros, is it possible he has gotten more handsome since I last saw him?_ Stop that, another part of her argued, _you are friends, nothing else, he doesn't even like you that way, to him your just one of the guys. _

Her thoughts were interrupted, because Dom had pulled her into a hug, "Glad your back Kel!"

Kel felt color creep into her cheeks; she quickly put her mask on, but not quick enough, "My dearest Keladry your mask seems to be slipping," taunted Dom.

"Sir Domitan, I'm afraid your ego has disrupted your vision," retorted Kel. The group of close friends chuckled, including Neal and Yuki who finally separated.

Kel made an excuse to go and get settled in_. I need to learn how to control my emotions better around him,_ Kel told herself, _after all he is just a guy, with the most handsome face and smile, and the most beautiful blue eyes- stop it, you are just friends with him, you'll never be lovers,_ the sensible part of her argued.

Meanwhile, the group departed just leaving Neal and Dom; Yuki went to go help Kel unpack. "Well cousin, have a date for Lord Raoul's wedding?"

"Even though it is none of your concern meathead, I thought since Kel is here, I will ask her, because knowing her she won't have a date," retorted an irritated Dom.

"She won't be single for long Dom; I'd tell her how you feel before it's too late."

"I don't know what you're talking about, and clearly you don't either meathead, so shut it. Anyways, she's not exactly my type." An irritated Dom said.

"Then what exactly is your type," questioned Neal.

"Well, not someone who can beat the shit out of me. She has to have long hair, a beautiful face, nice body, and she has to have a sense of humor, and has to have a good laugh," Dom said a dreamy look in his eye.

"Your perfect girl is under your very nose, and you still can't see her. You're a hopeless player," Neal said.

"If you are referring to Kel, she does not match my dream girl in any way shape or form. And second of all, we are just friends. And lastly we work together and make a good team when we are in battle, and I don't want to hear anymore of this nonsense meathead," Dom

"How can you not see it?" Neal yelled out in frustration, "She is perfect for you, she is funny, beautiful and-"

"Stop it Neal. She may be funny, but I do not think she is beautiful. We are not going to be together. Drop it." Dom stormed away leaving his cousin with a bewildered look on his face. (A/n, I know I'm making Dom seem like a real jerk, but don't worry he's just like this in the beginning!)

"Kel, later this afternoon, myself, Alanna and Buri are going to Lalasa's for a dress fitting, and you are required to come."

Kel sighed then replied, "It seems I have no other choice, but I refuse to wear any pink frilly, fluffy gown."

Yuki hid a smile, "I promise you won't." "While we are on the wedding subject, do you have a date to the wedding?"

"No, I plan on going solo."

Yuki raised her eyebrows at her, a trait she picked up from Neal.

"Well, last time I checked Yukimi, going to a wedding without a date, was not a crime," retorted Kel.

Kel heard Yuki talking, but tuned her out; she was staring into her mirror. _I wish I was beautiful. Then maybe Dom would notice me. Well, this is as good as it gets, _Kel thought.

"Kel, Kel!" Keladry was pulled out of her thoughts by an intrigued Yuki. "So tell me, were you thinking about a certain someone, oh I don't know, called Dom?" questioned Yuki.

"Yuki, No! Of course not! I was just thinking that we should leave now for Lalasa's, so we can be in and out of there!"

"Kel, I can see past your mask. You really like him don't you?"

"Even if I did, it doesn't matter, he's in the own and can't marry and wouldn't ever want to marry a woman like me. And I want to concentrate on my job as a knight, Lord Wyldon, is summoning me sometimes this week to give me my next assignment now that New Hope is established as a village and is running smoothly. I don't have time to think about things like that. Let's just go," She quickly walked out of the room.

Yuki sighed, but followed the lady knight out.

**----------------------------------**

**I hope you guys like the first chapter! I know it was a little boring, but please review! I promise it gets better!!**


	2. Guinevere of Lancaster

**Thank you so much to all my reviewers! It means a lot!! Enjoy! **

**Again, I do not own any of the characters.**

**Or the Miss. Congeniality plot.**

Chapter Two:

**Guinevere of Lancaster**

Kel and Yuki entered Lalasa's shop, to find Buri in a stunning wedding gown. Alanna stood next to her looking radiant in a chic purple dress.

"Buri, you look absolutely beautiful," Kel exclaimed.

"Really, you think so? I do love the dress," giggled Buri.

"Great Mother Goddess, now you sound like a court lady," Alanna joked.

"Speaking of which," interrupted Yuki, "Did you hear? Now they are holding a pageant for all court ladies's who qualify. The ladies represent their houses/territory, let's say Alanna was a contestant in the pageant, they would recognize her as Miss. (You can't be married to qualify) Pirate's Swoop and Olau."

"What does it take to qualify," asked Alanna.

"Well," Yuki continued, "You cannot be married, and Queen Thayet picks the contestants based on what they have contributed to Tortall, such as if they helped a blind child or so on."

"Yeah, the only thing court ladies have done in this society is entertain the men, what a big contribution," snickered Alanna.

"Very true," laughed Kel.

"I for one, think it is grand, that these young ladies, can show off their talents and their wits in front of an audience, and dazzle them with their beauty," commented Yuki.

"What does the winner get?" questioned Buri.

"They get to study under any noble they wish, to learn, and pursue whatever path they want, with a purse of gold too. Not to mention, the men will be after whoever is crowned Miss. Tortall." Yuki stated.

"Sounds like a bunch of hogwash to me. Couldn't get me to enter one of those things, even if you shipped me straight to the Black God," stated Kel.

"Never mind that, we need to find you a dress!" Yuki exclaimed.

Kel left the shop feeling rather satisfied with the dress she had chosen. It was a mint green, with a sash that wrapped around her chest, and over her right shoulder, making it a one shoulder gown. (a/n, it is like the 2007 Oscar dress Kate Winslet wore) Although she was happy, she wishes her hair was longer, it was an inch past her chin, and she had grown her bangs out.

She had just arrived back at Steadfast, when Lord Wyldon summoned her to his office.

Kel knocked on his door. "Come in." She walked in and bowed to Lord Wyldon.

"Have a seat Kel," said Wyldon. Kel sat down and was confused, he never referred to her as "kel" and what were Raoul and Dom doing in here too?

"Kel, this is a serious matter," began Wyldon, "the Scanrans are planning an attack on Tortall."

Kel jumped to her feet, "Where? When? How did you find this out?"

Raoul chuckled and put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back into the chair, "One question at a time please. First off, I assume you heard about the Court Ladies' pageant?" Kel nodded. "Well we got a hint, from a spy we have in Scanra, and as of when, it could be anytime during the pageant, which is why we need to have someone go undercover, to keep an eye out for any suspicious acts, and to watch over the court ladies."

"As much as one of us would love to go undercover," Dom began glancing at Wyldon and Raoul who were both glaring at him, "well, as much as **I'd **love to undercover, we need a woman who has been trained in combat to."

Kel looked up at everybody she didn't understand. "I'm confused, why exactly are you telling _me_ this."

Wyldon sighed then stated, "Mindelan you are going to go undercover as a court lady, and we already entered your name as Guinevere of Lancaster. The King and Queen know about this, and the original Miss. Lancaster, has a drinking problem, so it's not going to look suspicious if you take her place."

Kel was aghast. She started, "B-but me? They'll recognize me!"

"Ah. Well my dearest Keladry," teased Dom, "That's where Numair steps in."

"And this is where I step out," said Kel, "I won't do it."

With that being said she walked out of the room.

"Well, I think that went fairly well, don't you?" said Dom.

Wyldon just glared at him, and then Raoul said, "Dom, this is your battle. You are going to get Kel to agree to this, and run the operation. Don't let me down." Raoul walked to the door, and threw over his shoulder, "Or the King."

Wyldon got up, and patted Dom on the shoulder, almost showing a twinge of sympathy on his face. Kel was never going to agree.

Dom walked out of the office, with a determined look on his face. He went in search of the Lady Knight.

**I hope you guys liked it! The next chapters will have more romance and action/adventure!! Reviews are appreciated!! **


	3. Operation Corset

**Thank you so much to all my reviewers!! I will continue to update, but school is starting soon, and I have two other siblings, and we only have one computer, which equals chaos!! Again thank you so much for the reviews! And don't worry; Dom will be less of a jerk!**

**Again, I don't own the Miss. Congeniality plot or the characters!! **

Chapter Three:

**Operation Corset **

Kel, facing Neal, lunged at him and easily flung the staff from his hands and pressed her staff to his throat.

"I'm dead," squealed Neal.

"Mithros, Kel, I've never seen you so upset before. What's the matter?" questioned Merric. Just as he said that Dom was walking over, and Kel let out a groan.

"I bet my cousin has something to do with it," Neal commented to Merric as he took a seat beside him, in the grass.

"What the hell do you want?" Kel asked.

"I think you know, Kel. This is going to be my first mission when I'm in charge, and you are the one who has to go undercover. It won't be bad Kel, honestly," said Dom.

Dom attempted to put a consoling hand on Kel's shoulder, but she grabbed his arm and flung him to the ground.

"I believe my answer is no," Kel stated. She started walking away, but Dom swung his feet and hit her legs, making Kel fall to the ground. She quickly recovered and grabbed Dom into a head lock.

"You know what? This is really starting to annoy me," Kel said. Dom pulled her off and got to his feet.

"Kel, you are the protector of the small! These women need protecting!" an agitated Dom exclaimed.

"At this moment, I think you're the one who needs protecting," Kel said.

"My money is on Dom," Merric said to Neal.

"I don't know Merric, Kel needs to blow off some steam, and we've all seen her in her zone," stated Neal.

"Is that a bet then?" questioned Merric.

"Sure is," Neal said, as they shook hands.

Kel knocked him back on the ground and sits on his back holding him down, "This is some joke, right? The people, who hate me, are just setting me up, so they can laugh at me."

Dom, under Kel, said, "Mithros Kel! No one is setting you up, and this is no joke! I need you to go undercover for this mission!"

They roll over attacking each other. Kel, sitting on top of Dom again, says, "This may be a surprise for you, but I know nothing about being a court lady! I don't even own a dress!"

Kel's thighs squeezing his head, Dom said, "What part of that is surprising?"

Kel slams her thighs against his head, and they roll around again. With Dom's feet squeezing her face, she says, "Alright, let's say I did do this, I'd have to do everything, like flirt and giggle, and smile constantly?"

Both breaking free, Dom lunged at her knocking the breath out of her saying, "Damn right, everything, the twirling and spinning."

Dom threw his arms up in triumph; their little brawl had gathered an audience. Neal looked down shaking his head, as Merric held a hand out, ready to collect his winnings.

Dom bent down next to Kel, "Come on Guinevere, you got a makeover to go to."

Dom offered a hand to help her up; she grabbed it and threw him down on the ground, causing him to have the wind knocked out of him.

"I'm still Kel right now, not some frolicking court lady who needs a sergeants help," Kel said, scowling, then walked away.

Neal smirked at Merric.

"Guess we can call it a draw," said Merric chuckling.

"Fine by me," Neal said, helping his cousin to his feet. Dom started off, and Neal called out, "Where you going?"

"To find someone who specializes in transforming a tomboy into a court lady, meathead," shouted Dom.

Kel, found Numair waiting for her in the mess. "Shall we begin, Lady Guinevere?"

"Yeah, let's get this over with," said Kel.

"Well, I'm just here to do the magic, I'd like to introduce, your true trainer," said Numair.

"Kel, this is, Rockwell," said Dom who had caught up with them. A man, medium height, neither fat nor skinny came into view, with white hair, styled quite nicely. He had very good posture, and was dressed verily nicely, considering he was at a fort.

"Oh great mother goddess," Rockwell started, "I can see this is going to take a miracle."

Kel scoffed, and was about to say something, but Dom had put a hand over her shoulder, and steered her off following Numair, with Rockwell right behind them.

Once they reached Rockwell's rooms, it looked more like a court ladies room, with make-up spread everywhere, dresses, shoes, How to Be a Lady book, and many more things.

Rockwell, picked up some make-up a couple of dresses, some shoes and the book, and he said, "Shall we start this then?"

Dom led them to a vacant practice field where a large tent was set up.

"Now Domitan, we don't need any extra people in there, it's crammed enough, so wait outside with your team, and hopefully once we're done, we will have a lady," said Rockwell.

Rockwell pushed Kel inside the tent before she could respond. Inside the tent were many people bustling around setting up various stations. _Do I really need this much work, _thought Kel.

"Numair if you can, try to make that mob on her head look like hair. It should come past her shoulders, and be a rich vibrant brown," said Rockwell.

"I don't think it's that ba-"Kel was cut off by Rockwell, "Clearly you haven't looked in the mirror lately, and by the way you may call me Rocky."

"Now, let's see if we can get rid of the dirt stuck in between her teeth, and whiten them. And she needs her ears pierced. I want all, sun burnt skin, to turn into a flawless tan. Her hands, if you can, remove the scars. Oh dear, someone is in need of a serious waxing," Rocky continued, "Fingernails are not meant to be chewed. And your eyebrows need a number, lets see, your eyes are marvelous!"

"So I'm not completely hopeless, I received a compliment from Rocky the Great!" exclaimed Kel.

"No time to thank me," said Rocky, "Let's get to work team!"

Right after Rocky said that, everybody in the tent hurried to Kel at once. After seven hours of intense beauty treatment, Rocky said, "I may have transformed you on the outside, but every night while you are in the pageant, you and I will be practicing, for what is to come in the pageant, such as interviews, the talent portion and so on."

"Fine, fine, can I just get out of here?" Kel whined. _Wow, I must really be out of it, I never complain_, thought Kel.

"Where is she? What can possibly be taking this long?" an irritated Dom said. His team, Neal, Merric and Wolset just shrugged.

As Dom said that, the whole makeover team walked out of the tent. They parted to reveal, a gorgeous woman, with vibrant long brown hair, dreamer hazel eyes played up with eye paint, flawless tan skin, and to top it all off, she was wearing a midnight blue dress verily similar to the one, she picked out for Raoul's and Buri's wedding which she now was going to have to miss.

Dom, stared, and when they came within earshot he said, "Nice work Rocky."

"I have goop in my hair, I haven't eaten anything in the past seven hours, I am armed, don't mess with me," stated Kel.

Dom just smirked, thinking, _wow, she really does look beautiful_.

"Kel, you look absolutely gorgeous!" exclaimed Alanna, "All the guys aren't going to know what hit them!"

"You look great Kel!" said Wolset.

Merric nodded in agreement to stunned to say anything. Dom, who regained his composure said, "Kel, put this in your ear, it's a device Numair made us, you can hear us, and hears a flower pin, it's another device Numair made us, it's so we can see what's going on. It's sort of like scrying, except, it doesn't fade."

"Okay. What now?" Kel said.

Rocky took her by the arm and said "Now we travel to Corus."

It was a long trip, espiceally catching Dom staring at her most of the ride to Corus which was very annoying. She wondered if he knew she liked him as more than a friend. She quickly shook that thought from her mind.

Kel was happy to be at Corus, but then remembered why she was there and her happiness quickly faded.

"Kel, can you hear us?" said Dom through their gear which transferred to Kel's earpiece.

Kel instinctively touched the ear piece, amazed at how a small device could work so well.

"Yeah, I hear you," said Kel.

Rocky who was standing nearby said, "Yes, not yeah."

"Alright," said Dom, "Operation Corset has commenced."

"Why don't you go jump off a cliff," said Kel.

Dom laughing with the team and said, "Thought you'd like that."

Kel just scowled, and followed Rocky into the palace.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope you guys liked it! This had more action, not much romance, but more to come I promise!! Reviews appreciated! I'll update soon! **


	4. First Up

**Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up! Things are getting hectic here, with school about to start and everything! I'll try to have at least two more chapters up before school!!**

**Enjoy!!**

**And I don't own any of the characters (only the fabulous Tamera Pierce does) nor the Miss. Congeniality plot. **

**Miss. Perceptive**

**Chapter Four:**

**First Up**

"I can't believe you talked me into this!" shrieked Kel.

"The ladies always fall for my charm," said Dom.

"Don't start with me! I have to wear a bathing suit (a/n I'm not sure if they had bathing suits in the books, but let's pretend they did!) in front of an audience, TONIGHT!" exclaimed Kel.

"Kel," Dom's tone was serious, "You are going to be fine, you are graceful, and not to mention beautiful."

It took Kel a minute to control her emotions; _Dom thinks I'm beautiful and graceful! Maybe there is hope._ "Thank you Dom. It means a lot to hear you say that."

"Anytime," Dom said looking a bit flushed, "Shall I escort you now to Rocky?" asked Dom.

"I'd be delighted," Kel said, as she took his arm. _Why does he have to be so handsome? And charming? His smile makes me go weak at the knees._

"As you know, the bathing suit competition is tonight. This is the bathing suit you are going to be wearing," Rocky pulled out a two piece, bathing suit, the top a halter, the bottom boy shorts, and it was a midnight blue. He tossed it to Kel.

"Don't put it on until tonight. You don't want it looking worn," said Rocky, "Now come here and let's work on your walk." He placed two books on her head. "You should hold your head up high, but not arrogantly, longer strides. Chin up, not that high. Perfect. Walk like this tonight, and people might just buy it."

"I thought the Queen was going to make sure, she stayed in until the top five," questioned Dom.

"The queen will try. But if Kel doesn't impress the other judges," Rocky's voice trailed off.

Kel scoffed, "If we are done here, I'm starving." She strode over to the pastry table, but Rocky beat her to it and put in her hand a carrot.

"This is what you'll be eating," said Rocky.

"Who are you supposed to be, the pastry knight?" Kel asked.

Ignoring her comment, Rocky said, "Now go to the dressing rooms, where you will be getting ready with the other girls."

Kel arrived at the dressing rooms. It was quite overwhelming. A girl cried out, "Miss. Lancaster, Guinevere! You're station is here."

Kel walked over to the voice, and was about to thank her, but was cut off by her again.

"I'm Bella of Galway. You can just call me Bella, none of the Miss. Stuff," said Bella.

"You can call me Gwen," said Kel smiling graciously.

She quickly changed into her bathing suit, and did her face paint and hair as Rocky had showed her the other day.

"Guinevere, first up," came a voice.

"What?" Kel asked.

"It means you're starting off the competition! Good luck, I'm sure you'll do fine!" said Bella.

A hand grabbed her arm and steered her to the curtains which would open soon to reveal a very uncomfortable lady knight.

There was silence as the curtain fell open, Kel, instead of putting on her mask, put on a smile, and walked ever so gracefully in the path which she had been showed. When she turned around for the last time, the audience thundered in applause.

"You were fantastic!" screeched Bella, giving Kel a hug. "You are so graceful!"

"Thank you. I'm sure you'll do great too!" said Kel.

After the forty girls had all walked they were all called to the stage. Twenty-five girls were going to be eliminated. It all went by in a blur, Kel, rather Guinevere made it as did Bella and so did thirteen other girls.

After congratulating and consoling the other girls they bid them good nights, and retired to bed. All except Kel, who was greeted by an enthusiastic Dom in her room. He crushed her in a hug, saying, "Kel, you were unbelievable! You were so graceful and beautiful!"

Kel laughed as Dom finally released her, smiling his knee-buckling smile. "Thank you, Dom," said Kel, changing the subject, "Any luck on uncovering the Scanras?"

"No," said Dom shortly. He looked at Kel with those piercing blue eyes, and slowly walked towards her, "Kel, I need to tell you something." Kel's breath caught in her throat. She couldn't look away from those eyes. He was closer to her than they have ever been.

"Dom? Dom, are you in here?" asked Neal walking into Kel's room. Kel and Dom jumped apart. Neal threw them a questioning look; Kel put her mask on, and bid them a good night. Dom left with Neal looking frustrated.

_Was he going to kiss me_, asked Kel to herself. She went to bed that night, but could not sleep; she kept replaying what might have happened between Dom and her. Kel sighed and closed her eyes, finally finding sleep.

**Sorry this is really short! Next chapter will be longer! I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews appreciated! **


	5. Armed with Sarcasm

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! School has been stressing me out with homework and tests. I'll try to update sooner! Thank you so much to all my reviewers! It means the world to me that you like my story! And I'll take it slower; sorry it did seem kind of rushed last chapter! Enjoy!!**

**And suggestions for the story are welcome, but don't be mad if I don't use them! **

**Chapter Five:**

**Armed with Sarcasm **

It was night, and Kel was standing in a beautiful gown, that was going to be the gown she was going to wear for Raoul's wedding. The talent competition was tomorrow night and Kel had no idea what she was going to do.

Rocky sighed, "Are you sure you don't have any talents. Can you sing?"

"Yes, I can sing, that's why I chose a singing career path instead of becoming a knight," said Kel.

"It's hopeless! This woman has no talent, except for sarcasm" exclaimed Rocky.

"You don't have to yell it right in front of her," stated Dom.

"I wasn't told to give her a talent," Rocky objected.

"Yeah, well, you weren't told to maker her gorgeous, but look at her now, she's stunning," said Dom slightly blushing as Kel gave him a grateful smile. Dom added, "That is until you start dressing like a knight again."

Kel scowled at him, and then started thinking. Suddenly she screeched, "I can do my pattern dance!"

"What?" asked Dom and Rocky simultaneously.

Kel rolled her eyes, "My pattern dance. The one I do with my glaive every morning! I'll just do it without my glaive and we can call it a native Yamani dance!"

"That just might work," said Rocky.

Dom had a smile of relief on and said, "I'll leave you two, to practice, I'll be with the team in our room."

Rocky started instructing Kel, while Kel started to dance. After they were done, Kel was surprised at herself that she was able to pull it off so well while wearing a dress. Kel walked back to her rooms, and got ready for bed. She needed to get a good night's rest with the talent competition tomorrow.

Kel woke up the next morning. It was just before dawn. She yawned, and slowly got out of bed. She did her usual morning routine, except when doing her pattern dance, or rather, the native Yamani dance, she did it without her glaive and the way Rocky showed her. The bell rang signaling the girls to gather in the dressing rooms to get ready for the show, in front of a live crowd.

"Gwen! Good morning! Aren't you excited? I'm a little bit nervous," said an enthusiastic Bella.

"Good morning to you Bella. I wouldn't exactly same I'm excited, more like" Rocky who was standing nearby elbowed Kel, "You could say I'm fired up for the competition today!" said Kel, shooting a menacing look towards Rocky. He ignored the look, and started doing Kel's hair.

"What's your talent Gwen? I am a baton twirler. (a/n not sure if they had baton twirlers, but go with me on this one.)

"That's impressive! I'm doing a native Yamani dance," said Kel.

"Thanks! And I wish I could dance! That should win you some extra points with the judges doing something that unique!" exclaimed Bella.

"Sure is," said Kel grimacing. On the outside, Kel looked completely calm, inside her stomach was doing handsprings. _Just breathe,_ Kel told herself, _you've done this a million times, just without the glaive and some new steps. You have to do this to protect these girls. Speaking of protecting these girls, you have to stop worrying about this competition and start investigating! Maybe the Scanrans will be in the audience!_

"Next up we have Miss. Lancaster, doing a native Yamani dance," said an announcer.

Kel took a deep breath and walked calmly to the stage. The curtains rose and the native island music started playing.

Kel swayed with the music, and got lost in the rhythm. She was so into the dance, she didn't keep an eye on the enthusiastic crowd. There was a man, who looked scanran, with his scraggly blonde beard and matching blonde hair with blue eyes.

When Kel finished her dance, she received a thundering amount of applause from the audience. Kel smiled, ignoring the crowd, focused her attention to the man who was now near the stage, but still out of earshot.

Kel spoke into the ear piece, "Guys, looks like a scanran is right next to the stage, it looks like he has some sort of mage bomb. Get on him now!!"

"Alright Kel we hear you, but we don't have a visual. Don't move," came the calm reply.

"Guys, if you can't get to him in enough time, I'm moving in," Kel said.

"NO! It's to risky! Kel, I-**we** can't lose you! Don't blow your cover," said a member of the team that sounded like Dom. Kel looked for the man, just as he started pulling out the mage bomb.

"NO!" Kel screamed and jumped off the stage and landed on top of the man and took the mage bomb.

When she got a hold of it, she realized it was a crystal used for scrying. "Oh shit," Kel said under her breath.

"What in the world?" screeched the advisor of the competition, Nina.

Kel started, "I think that scrying should only be done with one's approvable before hand. The only exception should be if the person is in trouble and needs to be found. And I saw him pull out a crystal for scrying and I thought of all the innocent people who might be scryed on unknowingly."

Nina shot a menacing look at Kel mouthing, "I'll deal with you later."

Some members of the audience heard what Kel had said and applauded at her. Kel smiled and waved, and quickly helped the man up and apologized to him and walked away.

"Have you lost your mind?" Yelled Rocky later that night. Kel had received a lecture from Nina just prior to this. And it was still quite clear in her mind, especially the part where Nina had said, "If you ruin this for me, it will be the last thing you ever do as a knight."

"No, but I think I'm on the brink of losing it," stated Kel, while reaching for a piece of cake. Rocky hit her hand and placed a carrot in it, just as Dom had walked over to the cake.

"Yum," said Kel while munching on her carrot.

"Mmmhmmm," Dom said while stuffing his face with cake.

Frustrated Kel threw the carrot at him.

"Can we focus? Kel over here, you must work on your walk when descending down the stairs. We're going to need a miracle to keep you in the competition."

"I thought you said it was fixed," questioned Dom, giving a quick glance to the lady knight who was now descending, _quite gracefully Dom thought_, from the stairs.

"It is, but she has to make it believable to the audience and other judges," said Rocky.

"I believe that," said Dom pointing to where Kel was descending.

"I need a break, we're done for tonight. Meet here tomorrow night for the interview practice, the interview score is thirty percent of the overall score, so you must do well." Said Rocky.

"Thank you," said Kel, eager to go to sleep. Dom bid them a good night and walked to his rooms.

Kel was in her rooms just about to go to sleep when someone knocked on the door. She opened it a crack and saw it was Bella. Kel let a sigh escape, but opened the door.

"Gwen! I made some green tea, non fat too!" squealed Bella.

"That sounds good! Come on in, I think my room mate is asleep," said Kel.

Bella jumped on Kel's bed, and Kel followed suit.

"I thought you were great today," said Kel.

"Really? Thanks. Not as good as you. You are so graceful, funny and smart. I agree with you, people should get permission before scrying that's why you're going to win," said Bella.

Shocked Kel said, "Thanks Bella, but I think anyone has a good chance of wining. Especially you, you worked hard to get here, so keep working hard and you can accomplish anything. And it helps if you are a great person, like you are."

"I'm trying to get my beauty sleep here, do you mind" asked Kel's irritated roommate.

"Sorry. Good night Gwen. I'll see you in the morning!"

"Night Bella," said Kel.

After seeing Bella out, Kel plopped onto her bed exhausted. Tomorrow was their "work out day" so they could look fit and prepare for their interviews. _Finally_, Kel thought to herself, _a day off. Hopefully I can spend it with Dom. You mean spending time with Dom while helping to find the Scanrans_ another part of her argued. Kel sighed and went to sleep.

I'm not really happy with this chapter. Sorry it took so long for me to put this one up. I'll try to make my updates quicker. Reviews, as always, are appreciated. Again, thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, I love you all! And, my dearly beloved dog is limping, and could have a serious leg problem, he is a black lab so their hind legs aren't the best, so please keep him in your prayers for me!


	6. Authors Note

Hey everybody!! Wow. It has been awhile since I last updated, and for that I want to apologize. And hopefully **magicvamp**, my excuse is a good one. For the past two months, I have been suffering from severe migraines and I have been taking frequent trips to the hospital. To my immense relief it is not a brain tumor, but the doctors still do not know the cause. That is the reason I have not been able to update, because I haven't been able to write. I am hoping with the holidays coming up that during break I will have time to pick up the story once again. And during the past few months, I have had some thoughts. I will be starting a few other stories that are Kel/Dom, and I will most likely be putting Miss. Perceptive on the back burner. Please do not be upset with me. I want to write something where it is my own plot, and I am not so limited with what I must write. I will promise you though, that I will finish Miss. Perceptive. If you have been enjoying Miss. Perceptive, then hopefully you will enjoy my other stories as well. I am sorry, for this long delay, and I am feeling much better so for my new stories, they will be updated quicker. I love all you guys who stuck with Miss. Perceptive-and it is not a lost cause, it will be finished, but not before some of my other stories!

Thanks to all my reviewers- **I LOVE YOU ALL!!**

**Zank, Lady Knight Keladry, LadyKnightSusan, Pie of Doomeh, Lioness Wueen, Eclipsa, stardust718, cynic.in.a.fishbowl, ****laurentitmus****bookworm1232****Starzgirl****, no name girl, ****Dori Amarez****Smm91****ILoveIt09****LadyCrazyMonkeyPants****mAsked1aSasin****Tortall Princess****no1 angel knight****opalshine****Sun Doll****, magicvamp, ****Amaya of Masbolle****, and ****Isabella24**

And a special thanks to **Amaya of Masbolle**-thanks for keeping my dog in mind-he's doing just fine:)

Yours Truly,

Lady Knight Jocelyn


End file.
